<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fall’n Love by Fanficsfan4ever</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29274651">Fall’n Love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanficsfan4ever/pseuds/Fanficsfan4ever'>Fanficsfan4ever</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hawaii Five-0 (2010)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>50, Drabble Collection, F/M, Wordcount: 100-500</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:35:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>573</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29274651</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanficsfan4ever/pseuds/Fanficsfan4ever</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a 50 drabbles series I took from my old page Sevensmommy. My OFC is played by Lea Michele so I hope you enjoy this</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Steve McGarrett/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Innocent</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I just want to say any drabbles series I do will be 5 updates and then no more till I have at least 5 or maybe even 10 done a head of time.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The first time Steve saw her was when he first in LA visiting a friend when there she was on a beach playing frisbee with her dog. He walked over to her when he had the chance cause the frisbee came to him. Was it luck or maybe it was something else but he took it as a sign and walked over to her.</p><p>“I think you lost something.” Steve said and handed her the frisbee.</p><p>Oh thank you. Cash here would have been lost without it.” She told him as she pets her dog on the head as he took the frisbee from his hand.</p><p>“I’m Steve McGarrett.” he told her with a smile as held out his hand.</p><p>She took it and they both felt the shock from the other’s touch. “Well Steve, I’m Brandy and this is Cash..” She told him</p><p>“What no last name?” </p><p>“Nope not till I know you and even then you might not get it. Now we have to go but here is my card. It has both my cell phone and work numbers on it. Maybe we can do lunch sometime.” Brandy said as she and Cash walked away leaving Steve to watch them go.</p><p>Yes he was so glad here for a while cause now he had a reason to stay in town and not go home just yet.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Honor</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It means lots of different things to different people but to Steve it means serving your country like his Grandfather and Father did. Which is why after just 2 weeks of dating he is taking Brandy on this date to visit all the soldiers that didn’t make it home. Brandy knows why he wants to do this cause they had talked about his service and how he is still surviving and could be called back at anytime. For today though they are taking it day to day and enjoying their time together.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Animal</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Steve has learned very early in his relationship that Brandy was a real animal person. She loves all kinds of animals and wants to save them all and it makes her cry when she can’t. That Steve has found one of the best things about her. He just hopes that if the time comes and they move in together that they don’t end up with a house full of animals.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Work</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The first time Brandy had asked him what he did for a living had been on their second date and it was something he wasn’t sure how to tell her. He knew he had to cause if he got recalled out or if they go the long haul she should know what he did. So he told her and she took it so much better than he thought she might. She was so happy cause her family was in service a generation and she did all she could to help the returning vets.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Jealous</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The first time Steve felt jealous it was when they had gone out on a date and the guys at this bar Brandy wanted to try out kept hitting on her and right in front of him with her hand in his. Brandy could tell it was getting to be a bit too much so they left and went back to his place where she kept making fun of him for it and he would laugh too cause he knew she would never leave him for one of them idiots.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>